L・O・B・M
L・O・B・M is a cover version of the original song by 765PRO ALLSTARS , featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! Blooming Clover 1 Original CD available with the limited editions of THE iDOLM@STER Million Live! Blooming Clover manga. The cover is performed by Kana Yabuki and Shiho Kitazawa. The original song is written by mft and is composed by Ryuichi Takada. Track List #L・O・B・M #Genki Tripper (ゲンキトリッパー) #DREAM #Voice Drama Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Aa! To ne iwasete mitai Ippai ai ga afureru Uttori suru you na sekai tsukurou Gakkari suru no mada da yo Kitto ne CHANSU kuru kara GUDDO TAIMINGU zettai aru kakete miyou yo AI KONTAKUTO o shiyou yo Sore de tsutawaru koto ga aru hazu sa Te o tsunaide yukou yo Sore de maigo ni narazu ni susumeru hazu dakara Minna kono sekai no naka de Igamiawazu ni itai yo Saa kono uta o utaou Soshitara motto yasashiku nareru yo (Nee!) Sassoku hajimete miyou Jitto shite maccha dame da yo Sutto tatte yuuki dashite koe o kakeyou Tappuri PAWAA takuwae Chiccha na kodawari sutete Tsuppashire! Ai no tame ni mae ni susumou! Honne de katariakasou yo Sore de moyamoya ga nakunaru hazu sa HAGU shite yorokobiaou yo Sore de afureru kimochi ga bai ni naru hazu dakara Minna kono sekai no naka de Shiawase na hibi o negau yo Saa kono uta de odorou Soshitara motto HAPPII ni nareru yo (Nee!) Nattoku suru mada nebare Nikkonikko emi ga deru made Nutte miyou massara na shiroi KYANBASU Patto ne kirameite yukou Pittari kokoro awasete Buttobase! FURU BUUSUTO de yukeru toko made! Honno sukoshi no ai no tane de Nanika chotto demo kawaru nara Yatte miru kachi wa aru Watashitachi no sekai mirai no tame Massugu mae ni mukatte Micchiri PURAN o tatete Muteki no RABU MISAIRU zendan hassha! Yatta ne! Yareba dekiru jan! Yukkuri yatte mo dekiru jan! Yoppodo gaman shiteta no? Rarraraa rarararararara Rippa na koto shite miyou Rurruruu ruuruuruuruu Aa! To ne iwasete mitai Ippai ai ga afureru Uttori suru you na sekai tsukurou yo! |-| Kanji= アッ！とね　言わせてみたい いっぱい愛があふれる ウットリするような世界創ろう ガッカリするのまだだよ きっとね　チャンス来るから グッドタイミング絶対ある　かけてみようよ アイコンタクトをしようよ それで伝わることがあるハズさ 手をつないで行こうよ それで迷子にならずに進めるハズだから みんなこの世界の中で いがみ合わずにいたいよ さあ　この歌を歌おう そしたら　もっと優しくなれるよ（ねっ！） さっそく始めてみよう ジッとして待っちゃダメだよ スッと立って勇気出して声をかけよう たっぷりパワーたくわえ 小っちゃなこだわり捨てて 突っ走れ！愛のために前に進もう！ ホンネで語り明かそうよ それでモヤモヤが無くなるハズさ ハグして喜びあおうよ それで溢れる気持ちが倍になるハズだから みんなこの世界の中で 幸せな日々を願うよ さあ　この歌で踊ろう そしたら　もっとハッピーになれるよ　（ねっ！） 納得するまで粘れ ニッコニッコ笑みが出るまで 塗ってみよう　まっさらな白いキャンバス パッとね　キラメいて行こう ピッタリ心合わせて ブッとばせ！フルブーストで行けるとこまで！ ほんの少しの愛の種で 何かちょっとでも変わるなら やってみる価値はある 私たちの世界　未来のため まっすぐ前に向かって みっちりプランを立てて 無敵のラブミサイル全弾発射！ やったね！やればできるじゃん！ ゆっくりやってもできるじゃん！ よっぽどガマンしてたの？ ラッララー　ラララララララ♪ 立派なことしてみよう ルッルルー　ルールールールー♪ アッ！とね　言わせてみたい いっぱい愛があふれる ウットリするような世界創ろうよ！ |-| English= I want to hear some "Ooh!"'s, you know, so let's create an enchanting world overflowing with lots of love. It's no time to feel down yet! I'm sure the chance will come. The timing is definitely right, so let's give it a shot. Let's make eye contact. I'm sure we can communicate that way. Let's walk hand in hand, because then we should be able to advance without losing our way. Everyone in this world wants to live without quarreling! Come, let's sing this song! Then we'll all be able to become a little kinder! (Right~!?) Let's start right away! There's no use in waiting quietly! Let's quickly stand up and speak up bravely! Charge up to full power! Cast aside your tiny problems! Run swiftly! Let's move ahead for the sake of love! Let's talk openly all night! Then all those hazy feelings will be sure to disappear! Let's hug and share our joy! Because I'm sure that'll double our overflowing emotions! All of us in this world are hoping for happier days! Come, let's dance to this song! Then we'll all be able to become a little happier! (Right!?) Persist until you reach mutual understanding, until a bright smile appears. Now let's paint this brand new white canvas! Let's start twinkling with a flash! Unite your hearts completely! Go as fast and as far as a you can fully boosted! If just a little bit of love no matter how small can make a difference it's worth trying, for our world, for our future! Face straight ahead and set up a solid plan! All invincible Love Missiles: fire! We did it! See, we can do it if we just try! Even if it takes time! We persevered, didn't we? La~lalaa! Lalalalalalala! Let's do splendid things! Lu~luluu! Luuluuluuluu! I want to hear some "Ooh!"'s, you know, so let's create an enchanting world overflowing with lots of love! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! Blooming Clover 1 Original CD (sung by: Kana Yabuki and Shiho Kitazawa)